A wiper blade assembly is disposed on a windshield of a vehicle to remove foreign substances and wipe the rain water away in the event of rain in order to ensure a driver's field of view. The wiper blade assembly is driven by being connected to a wiper arm which is connected to a driving shaft connected to a wiper driving motor of the vehicle.
In this case, the wiper arm is coupled to the wiper blade assembly through a wiper connecter. Generally, the wiper blade assembly is provided with a clamp, and a connecter is fastened to the clamp. In a state where the connecter is fastened to the clamp, the wiper arm is fastened to the connecter.
Meanwhile, the types of the wiper blade assembly may be largely classified into a conventional type and a flat type according to the structure of the blade.
A general wiper blade assembly includes an contact member to remove foreign substances attached to a window, an elastic member to support the contact member, and cover members to cover ends of the elastic member.
A conventional wiper blade assembly includes a coupling cover coupled to an elastic member. The coupling cover may include a structure that can be coupled to an adapter.
For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 1201547 discloses “Wiper Blade Assembly.” FIGS. 4A through 4D of the above patent illustrate a clamp which is coupled to an elastic member, a coupling cover which covers the clamp and includes a housing portion, and an adapter which can be inserted into or removed from the housing portion of the coupling cover.
The adapter includes a body which is inserted into the housing portion, a support protrusion which is formed at an end of the body and supported by the coupling cover, and an elastic protrusion which is formed at the other end of the body and is caught on the coupling cover and thus supported by the coupling cover. Accordingly, the adapter can be coupled to or separated from the coupling cover.
In the above patent, the elastic protrusion should be pushed toward the inside of the coupling cover in a lengthwise direction of the coupling cover in order to separate the coupling cover and the adapter from each other. However, since a protruding height of the elastic protrusion from the coupling cover is small, it is not easy to separate the adapter from the coupling cover.